


Complete Combustion

by sleepypercy



Series: Corrupting an Angel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not so Virgin Castiel by the end, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Toppy!Dean, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is finally gonna get fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Combustion

_The Winchesters are sadists._

Castiel has thought this to himself more than a few times this week, jumping every time he’s confronted by both brothers, rightfully suspicious every time Dean prays for Castiel to pop in.

Castiel’s well aware of the hyperbole, especially as he’s seen true sadism, but it doesn’t stop him from thinking it in his exasperation. The brothers are nowhere near the same level as many of the power-hungry garrison leaders and upper-level management of Heaven under whom Castiel has served; the Winchesters have never burnt out eyeballs or set fields of rebellious angels on fire. That’s not the kind of pain the Winchesters take pleasure in. No, their satisfaction comes from crumbling all of Castiel’s walls, exposing and exploiting every weakness they can find.

He’s still not entirely sure how to deal with hedonism, especially when both Sam and Dean use it to torture him, searching out every possible way to make his host body surge with chemicals he has no idea how to cope with and which inexplicably make him flush hot and drip cold sweat. He hates how easily his body betrays him. Cheeks heating pink when Dean purrs something in his ear, heart jumping as Sam’s hands slide wide and warm around Castiel’s ass. 

When Castiel hesitantly appears in the doorway this time, dust and loose papers flying, Dean’s grin is predatory and dark. It takes all of two seconds for Dean and Sam to surround the angel, pinning him tightly between them, and Cas thinks to himself that the Winchesters are the only humans who can make him feel small.

Filthy praises and promises start flying from the elder Winchester’s mouth the moment he gets his fingers in Cas. _Open up so good, all hot and smooth and tight inside. I think you were made for this, angel. Think God made you just for taking cock.” And then, hushed, eager whisper, “Whose name you gonna scream when you get fucked?_. Dean breath is humid in his ear while Sam carefully peels off each piece of Castiel’s clothing. Both Dean’s tone and Sam’s movements are reverent and appreciative as they double-team the angel; their synchronization perfected over a lifetime. By the time Dean’s worked himself up to two — almost three — fingers, Cas is entirely naked and Sam’s got his mouth halfway up Castiel’s bare thighs.

Today feels like the culmination of every single promise Dean has ever whispered in Castiel’s ear. He’s thrown several hints about Castiel being ready, fingers twisting as he casually mentions filling up the little niche he created with Winchester cock.

“Ask Sam,” Dean breathes into the soft space behind Cas’s neck. “Ask my brother how much he likes being fucked by Winchester dick. Ask him if he’s ever gotten hot for it on the job, begged me to do it quick, behind the police station, inside a Texaco bathroom, down in the dirt beneath an overpass, so slutty for it that he can barely wait for me to unzip my fly before sinking himself down.”

Sam pauses from between Castiel’s thighs, tips of his ears turned red. When Cas reaches down to run his fingers through the soft sides of Sam’s hair, Sam nuzzles his cheek into Castiel’s legs and looks up.

“You like it?” Castiel questions in a hoarse voice, his fingers spread in five little points on Sam’s skull. He can feel Sam nod.

“Yeah.” Sam slides one hand around the base of Cas’s cock, breathing heavy over it. “It’s… it’s like nothing else, Cas, being that full. You’re gonna love it.”

Before Cas can even process Sam’s words, he gasps and throws his head back, brain shorted out as Sam sucks him down, tongue warm and wet against the underside of Cas’s dick.

“Don’t let him come,” Dean warns, leaning down to tighten a fist in Sam’s hair, lips stretching in a conspirator’s smile when he forces Sam to tilt his head up and turn fluttering, half-lidded eyes at Dean. “We’re not done playing with him yet, little brother.”

Sam makes a humming sound of agreement that makes Castiel jerk and Dean quickly reaches down to yank on Castiel’s balls, just painful enough to make Castiel’s eyes water and pull him back from the edge of orgasm.

“C’mere, Cas,” Dean says in a rough voice, and he gently pushes Sam off of Castiel’s cock. After quickly kicking off his jeans, Dean tugs Castiel backwards with him until they fall on the bed. Settling between Dean’s thighs, Castiel takes a shaky breath in and looks down at Sam who’s still kneeled on the floor, pink mouth swollen and shiny.

Callused hands slide around Castiel’s chest, searching out his rosy little nipples and pinching them between thumb and forefingers. Whining, Castiel arches into it and feels Dean’s erection tracing up the line of his ass. “C’mon, Sammy,” Dean says, smile in his voice. “Got you an angel for your birthday, all opened up and ready.”

Sam pushes himself off the floor, crawling up the bed and unbuttoning his shirt. The low dip in the mattress causes a small thrill to zing up Castiel’s spine, and he imagines how it would feel to have Sam on top of him, warm and heavy and covering him so completely. He doesn’t have to wonder for long.

Sam pauses with a leg between Castiel’s thighs, one hand resting on Cas’s belly. “You want this, right, Cas?” he asks, eyes careful and gauging. His long fingers are a warm weight on the soft curve around Castiel’s belly button, hazel eyes focused intently on Castiel’s face for answers.

Nodding, Castiel reaches down to place his hand on top of Sam’s, loving the size difference between them, never really over the marvel of the younger Winchester’s larger build. He wants to tell Sam to _please_ fuck him, to do it so dirty and so hard that Castiel would blush bright red to ever walk on Heaven’s plane again. But the embarrassment chokes him, and all he can get out is “Sam,” followed by a couple more jerky nods.

Thankfully Sam seems to get it, tightens his grip and pulls Castiel’s hand down until it slides around the bulge of Sam’s boxers, fingertips tracing around the shape of the hard cock underneath.

“Fuuuuck, Cas,” Sam breathes out, eyes fluttering. Castiel can feel Sam’s cock jump against his fingers, dark heat seeping through the thin layer of fabric. “Feel that? Feel it all hard and ready to push inside that ass? Gonna stuff you full and see how dirty you look writhing on my dick.” 

A mixture of fear and excitement pushes adrenaline through Castiel’s delicate human body, even more so when Sam makes a few aborted groans, grinding himself hard into Cas’s hand.

Dean chuckles from behind Castiel’s head, arm reaching out to grab the back of Sam’s head and pull him in for a deep kiss over Castiel’s shoulder, the wet sounds making Cas squirm.

“Knew that filthy mouth would come out eventually,” Dean says fondly as Sam pulls away. “That’s m’boy.”

A soft whine slides up Sam’s throat. “Wanna fuck him,” Sam says, pumping more insistently into Castiel’s hand. “Now.”

Dean chuckles again. “S’alright, Sammy. You’ll get there soon, promise.” Suddenly Dean’s hands are reaching around Castiel’s knees, spreading his thighs apart and tilting him up. Cas can’t help a sharp gasp, but then Dean’s tongue is in his ear, tracing the edge and effectively distracting and calming the angel while Sam lines himself up.

At the first press, Castiel lets out a shout, sharp and loud, but Dean’s right there, making soothing sounds mixed in with soft praises at how good Cas’s tight little ass is at taking Sam’s cock, _so fucking amazing, just letting him in like that, yeah, fucking perfect_. His thumbs rub little soothing circles on the inside of Cas’s knees, and Castiel closes his eyes for a minute, accepting Dean’s comfort and trying to control the anxiety making his host body tense up.

The intrusion is uncomfortable, different from Dean’s fingers. But Castiel wants this, more than he ever expected. Wants to feel Sam all the way inside, wants to make Dean proud, wants to revel in the dirtiness of this human, hedonistic act. Somehow, he manages to control his body enough to calm it down, relaxing until Sam can pop through the rings of muscles and sink balls deep into the angel.

The warm flush of pride he feels at being able to take Sam all the way in is only mildly surprisingly, especially coupled with Dean’s never ending stream of praises and dirty commentary. And Sam was right. Castiel does love being this full. When Sam starts to pump his hips, Dean’s hands tighten, trying to get Cas at just the right angle for Sam to really fuck in. Castiel can feel Dean’s cock pressed against his back, hard and rocking in time with Sam’s movements.

It occurs to Castiel that he’s essentially inside a Winchester sandwich, pressed in from both sides, and he blushes at how perfectly content he is to be used by both these men. When Sam changes the angle a bit, Cas goes with it — right up until Sam slides against something that makes the angel shout and jerk. He can see Sam grin and continue to hit the spot. Overwhelmed, Castiel slides his hands around Sam’s neck, just trying to hold on while his body is jerks around, and Sam takes the opportunity to slide his mouth onto Cas’s, messy kisses that trail down Castiel’s jaw as Sam adds tongue and teeth. 

Castiel’s cells have been vibrating with lust and pleasure long enough that when Sam wraps his longer fingers around Cas’s cock, Castiel chokes out a faltering “Saaa — Deee —” just before his stomach muscles tighten and he shoot white ropes all up his belly. 

Sam’s dimples pop out, his strong hips snapping excitedly as his rhythm falters into methodical punches. Collapsing forward, Sam groans out his own orgasm, hands stretched to either side of Castiel’s chest, and Dean lets go of one of Castiel’s knees so he can grab Sam’s hand and grip it tightly.

“That’s it, Sammy,” Dean says roughly. “Fill him up, make him ours.”

Sam just nods, sweaty bangs falling into his eyes as pumps slowly, trying to pump out every last spurt of come. When Sam’s finished, Dean — gently — rolls Cas off and puts hand on his own hard and purpled dick, pumping it right into Sam’s face where he’d collapsed against the bedcovers.

“Look so fucking good covered in my jizz,” Dean says with hitched breaths, hand moving faster until his dick starts spitting come all across Sam’s exhausted face, ropes catching across the younger hunter’s temple and cheek and splashing across his nose and mouth.

Dean brushes a thumb across Sam’s lips, catching a bubbled drip, and pushes it past Sam’s lips and onto his tongue, waiting until Sam swallows to lean in and slide their mouths together.

Castiel knows that, despite being welcomed to thoroughly into the Winchester’s inner circle, there’s a bond he can never touch, a self-destructive beauty made of impossible knots and tangled thorns. He’s happy with his place, though, especially since he knows that it’s a place few — or possibly _none_ — have ever been before. 

He patiently waits until Sam and Dean are finished, mouths grinding slow and breaths deepening, before he slides back over. Sam immediately welcomes him back by throw an arm around him, rolling him right between Sam and Dean as their eyes flutter shut.

“Hey Cas, c’n you mojo ‘s clean?” Dean murmurs, halfway asleep, and Castiel is more than happy to oblige. He lets his power slide over both boys, the process almost more intimate than the fucking they’d just done as he wipes away the come and sweat, slipping that moisture and grime between molecules of oxygen and moisture in the air. He hears an approving sigh from Sam just before both Winchesters limbs go lax. And in spite of the fact that Castiel doesn’t need to sleep, he can’t imagine anywhere he’d rather be than lying quietly between the Winchester brothers.


End file.
